


Somewhere in Stockholm

by Dreamingabouthockey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingabouthockey/pseuds/Dreamingabouthockey
Summary: Maggie is spending the summer solo travelling around Europe but when she get to Stockholm finds herself homeless for the night because the Eurovision song contest is taking place in Stockholm. Lucky for Maggie her best friend Morgan knows someone she can stay with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I am posting so feedback is appreciated. This is going to be maybe a five part series.
> 
> This was inspired by my favourite singer, George Ezra and the story he told at one of his gigs of how he came to write the song Budapest. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llmvnEq2g3s

Chapter 1

 

Maggie had been solo travelling  around Europe for the last two week. She had seen so much on such a short trip from America and honestly didn’t want to go back next week.

 

Today Maggie had arrived in Stockholm. Somewhere she had been so excited to visit for weeks unfortunately for her, she had chosen to visit the exact wrong day. As today was the Eurovision song contest final. Which from what she had learnt through an enthusiastic Swedish lady on the train was a singing contest where every country in Europe and for some reason Australia take part in. The acts were all weird and wonderful. The lady on the train had shown her some videos of previous years which included dancing grannies and a  heavy metal band dressed as weird creatures. it seemed the more outlandish the better.Then the countries vote for each other and the country with the most points at the end of the contest wins. Last year Sweden had won meaning the contest was being held in Stockholm this year. 

What she wasn’t expecting when she turned up to her hotel was the receptionist telling her that  her room had been double booked and the hotel had no more hotel rooms left. “Fine, I guess I’ll have to find a different hotel to stay in,”

“That won’t be possible madam, you see the whole city is booked up for the weekend because,” “Of the song contest of course,” she finished huffing. He said giving her a sympathetic smile.  “Oh great, what am I meant to do?” she asked sarcastically. The receptionist just shrugged at her calling the next customer up to the counter. 

 

Maggie sat at the train station. Wondering what in the world she was going to do now. Her train ticket wasn’t valid until tomorrow, she couldn’t afford to pay for a new train ticket. She sat on her suitcase in train station, her fingers dialling her best friends number. She wasn’t even sure what time it would be in Toronto right now, but she just needed to hear a friendly voice and Morgan was always full of good ideas. “Mo,” Maggie said suddenly bursting into tears. 

“Mags are you ok? What’s going on are you hurt where are you?” he asked 

“I’m ok , I just don’t know what to do, I just got to Stockholm and the hotel I was meant to be staying at is double booked and every hotel in the city is fully booked because of some stupid competition going on,” she wailed. 

“It’s ok, let me help you ok? Stay calm so every hotel and hostel is booked?” He asked calmly

“Yep, I can’t afford a ticket to get me out of the city tonight either,”

“Your in Stockholm, Sweden?”

“Yep,”

“Okay, I have an idea, let me call you back in a couple of minutes I just have to call a friend, where are you now?”

“The train station,”

“Ok find a cafe to sit in get something to eat get yourself a nice coffee and i’ll call you back in as soon as I can, can you do that for me?” he asked slowly like he was talking to his grandma or a child. “Mmhh” was all she managed. 

 

Maggie sat on her suitcase. Wondering what on earth Morgan could do from the other side of the world, she doubted his somewhat hockey celebrity status ventured as far as Stockholm although I guess you never know. Maggie and Morgan had been friends since school. It had been a running joke that Mo had even named the family dog after her. He still denied it. Morgan acted as Maggie’s big brother. Her parents used to wind her up that they were going to end up together but the pair never saw each other like that. They had had a conversation about that once when they were teenagers. They had tried and experimented with a kissed but they both agreed they didn’t feel it and they were better off friends. Even though Morgan now lived in Toronto and Maggie in Seattle, they kept in touch regularly and saw each other at least once a year,which was it was normally in the hockey off season and when Maggie could take some time off work. Maggie was still mad she hadn’t been able to see Morgan play. But Seattle hadn’t got a team yet and she couldn’t afford to fly back to Vancouver for Canucks vs Leafs game. She had only just saved up enough for this trip. After wandering around for a few minutes she finally found a coffee shop around the corner from the station. She ordered some kind of pastry and a coffee for herself and sat down in the table to reconsider her option. All of a sudden. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. “Morgan calling”

“Hey are you ok?” he asked she could hear the concern in his voice. Big brother Mo as always. 

“Yeah I’m sat in some cafe now feeling a little better,”

“Good, So its turns out my teammate and his brother are in Stockholm,they have a place out there and Willy said you can crash at his”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” 

“Oh Mo you are a lifesaver,”

“What are friend for?” he sighed

“I’ll buy you the biggest tub of ice cream next time I’m in back in the city,” she squealed. 

“I mean you need to thank Willy not me but I won’t say no to ice cream,”

“You have the biggest sweet tooth of anyone I know Mo,”

“Just don’t tell Babs,” he laughed

“So who is this guy I’m staying with?” She asked taking a bite of pastry “I mean I need to check I’m not staying with a serial killer, obviously,”

“I wouldn’t send you to a serial killers house,”

“Mm unless you were in on it?” she laughed and even though she couldn’t see Morgan she knew he was rolling his eyes. “I haven’t heard you mention a Will before” she asked. Mo and Maggie regularly chatted and even facetimed. She had met a couple of his friends over facetime like Jake who was Mo’s best friend/ roommate and then a couple of the other boys Auston and Freddie who had formed group for going out for dinners. But not a Willy.

“William Nylander, he’s a good guy, one of the rookies who plays with me on the leafs, he’s Canadian, Swedish, his family lives out in Sweden so he goes back over summer to see them, but I think it’s just him and his brother in the city at the moment,”

“Oh cool, if he’s a good friend of yours,” 

“Yeah, I mean were pretty close, Just erm,” he paused for a moment. “Willy.. He tends to have a lot of girls throw themselves at him, he’s quite the charmer and I don’t want it to be awkward what with you being my friend and all,”

‘Jesus Morgan I’m twenty not some hormonal teenage girl,”

“Yeah, well you I’m  just letting you know,”

“Thanks,”

“Anyway I’ve text him your number, he said he’ll send you the details and stuff,” he said with a yawn. “ I have to go Mags, I have to get to training just text me and let me know you got to Willy’s ok,”

“Sure,”

“Love ya loser,”

“Bye Morgs,”

 

She smiled, thank god that crisis was averted. Maggie thought she might have to sleep in the train station tonight. Her phone pinged again but this time it was a number she didn’t recognize.

 

To: Maggie

From:+46 771 793 355

 

Hey, it’s Willy, Mo’s teammate, he said you needed a place to crash tonight? We’re in the Östermalm. Here is the address: Flat 90, Floragatan Stockholm, Östermalm: 122 869 SEK. Give me a call if you have any trouble finding it. Willy x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie met William and Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: chapter 2 of Somewhere in Stockholm sorry this took awhile. I’m refreshed I took a holiday to Stockholm so I have some new inspiration.

Maggie stood outside a yellow painted apartment block on a deserted quiet street. She stared at the buzzers until she found the one labelled Altelius . A small buzzer sounded, She pushed the door and found herself in a small but grand hallway with a large chandelier and a grand staircase. Damn this was fancy and this was his second home where he only came in the off season?

She hauled her suitcase up the flights of stairs Stopping on the fourth floor and a white doors with the numbers ninety written on it, she knocked on the door and waited. It was opened by a young blonde boy, he had a half asleep expression on his face, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and was mid way through brushing his teeth. “Hi, i’m Maggie?” she said unsure.   
“Sorry wrong flat” he said or at least that is what she thought he said before slamming the door in her face.Maggie stood there stunned for a moment unsure what to think apart from she must have been at the wrong place, but Will had definitely text her flat ninety. She knocked again. This time she could hear from inside the flat two boys arguing in Swedish. The door eventually opened again but this time, a different blonde answered the door and Maggie swore her heart skipped a beat. This guy was handsome, tall, Blue eyes a flow of long blonde hair and was naked from the waist up and from what she could see this guy was ripped. Suddenly she understood Morgan’s warning. Oh boy she was in trouble. “Hi I’m Maggie,” She said a little unsure. Her cheeks burning. “Ah Maggie, Mo’s erm friend, hi,I’m Willy ” he said pulling her in for a hug and Maggie had never felt more awkward. Why had he said friend like that? Also she was hugging a topless stranger in a hallway and damn how ripped what this dude? “Come in,” he said grinning, he grabbing her suitcase and pulling it in.“You don’t have to do that, its ok, it’s kind of heavy,” she said trying to pull it off him but in the process losing the tug of war, I mean duh, he was a pro athlete.   
“It’s okay, hey Alex come say hey,” he yelled out. The younger boy from earlier returned into the hallway still only wearing his sweatpants. What was up with these boys? Was wearing clothes optional or something? If so she was not going to complain. “Eh?” the younger boy Alex asked.  
“We have a guest young Nylander,”Will said hitting his brother over the head. Alex turned to stare at Maggie “Oh hi, sorry I erm slammed the door in your face,” he said and she got the feeling Alex Nylander didn’t like her very much. “Its okay,” she spluttered still distracted by the two blondes. She could feel her cheeks flushing. “We’ve had a couple of fans turn up to our flat recently, so now we’re a bit wary,hence the name change on the buzzer to Altelius instead of Nylander,”  
“Oh wow, people really do that,”   
“Yeah, I had a grandma chase me down the road last week,” Will joked at least she thought he was. She really couldn’t tell.“So you can take my room it’s just through here,” Will said pointing to the door  
“Oh,”  
“Something wrong?” He asked running his hands through his hair. Something she found very distracting. “I mean I know Morgan said your a bit of a charmer but I think you got me a bit wrong,I can’t share a bed, with you I don’t know you and” Maggie blabbered nervously . He stopped her and laughed “Chill Maggie, I’ll sleep on the sofa, I’m not trying to, wait what did Mo say about me?” He asked with a cheeky grin and a laugh. “Oh nothing,” she said suddenly turning red as a tomato. He gave her the full tour of the place, kitchen, living room, a swish bathroom which was all in true scandivanian style and looked like it had come straight out of an ikea catalogue. He showed her Alex’s room which looked chaotic. Clothes all overspilling from his suitcase and cans of red bull dotted around any available surface, papers haphazardly piled on the desk in the corner. 

When Maggie was finally led into William’s room she was surprised at the contrast of the two brother’s rooms. She surveyed the room around her, double bed with grey sheets, a bedside cabinet, the room was clean and sparse like no-one really lived in this room apart from a few personal items. A blue maple leafs duffle bag identical to the one, she had seen at Morgan’s place. Beside the bed was a photo of she assumed his family given they all looked identical, blonde hair blue eyed, mum, sisters, Alex and a bald man who he guessed must of been his dad. Apart from that the room didn’t seem very lived in. Maggie flopped down on the bed, picking up her phone to text her family to let them all know she was safe. 

To: Mom  
From: Maggie

Hey Mom just telling you know, I arrived in Stockholm. I’ll call you in a couple of days love you! M x

Then she quickly typed out a message to Morgan. 

To: Mo Bro  
From: Maggie

Made it safely to Willy’s of course I’ve embarrassed myself already. Also does erm Willy think clothes are something optional?

Her phone pinged back immediately. 

To: Maggie  
From: Mo Bro

Oh no what did you do? I forgot to warn you about that, he is very liberal with clothing must be a European thing. He walks around half naked at lot at the rink. You get used to it. X

She was pulled out of her daze by Will wandering into the room, who was thankfully now wearing a t-shirt. “Hey,” he said smiling widely “So i’m not sure if you had anything planned whilst you were here but me and Alex were going to and watch the Eurovision later, if you want to come, there doing this big event in Kungsträdgården Park” Willy asked sitting down on the bed. “Sure I’ve never seen the eurovision before,”  
“Your in for a treat then,” he said and she could have sworn he winked at her. Was William Nylander flirting with her? She sat on the bed, she had only just met this guy. She had met a fair few hockey boys growing up and being friends with one and she had sworn off dating hockey players after learning the hard way with Leo Mustang the star player for the Giants in Vancouver. She had met him through Morgan and despite his warning she had dated him anyway something which backfired massively on her later when he brutally dumped her for a hotter skinner blonde girl at a party in front of all of his friends. The only saving grace was that Morgan had been there to pick her up and defend her. Like the true best friend he was. He hadn’t ever once told her I told you so even though she knew he was thinking it. She loved Morgan for that. 

An hour later Maggie had showered, power nap and was ready to go out on a new adventure.   
William effortlessly weaved through the winding streets of the buildings were coloured white, yellows and reds. Maggie looked around in joy. There was nothing like this at home. This place was beautiful. 

“I don’t understand the deal with this Eurovision,” she sighed putting another mouthful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. They had stopped off at what Alex had described as the best ice cream in Stockholm. “I didn’t either at first when I moved here from Canada, it’s weird, countries singing weird songs and perform in the strangest outfits then everyone gets angry when neighbouring countries vote for each other, for us it’s a night we watch tv and get drunk, it’s just even more hyped up this year because it’s in our city,”   
“Ah well it sounds like fun so, Mo said you live out in Sweden during the off season you live here all the time you are here?”  
“Some of the time, I spend a lot of time at my parents, this is just mine and Alex’s place,”   
“Oh wow it’s so nice,” she said, nodding. In Seattle, she shared a tiny apartment with her best friend Molly and her boyfriend, Brad. She had become excellent at being third wheel to them. She could only dream of owning her own place.“So how did you meet Morgan? I thought a pretty girl like you he’s been showing you off?”  
“Oh I live in Seattle but me and Morgs go way back we met at school in Couver,”  
“Ah makes sense,” she said blushing.  
“What brings you to Sweden apart from you know meeting me?” He asked with a playful grin. She laughed and pushed Willy.  
“I’m interrailing around Europe,”  
“And Mo didn’t want to come?”  
“Nah he’d rather sit on his butt, see Maggie, his dog, play golf and go fishing,”  
“Wait he named his dog after you?”  
“Yeah well, he refuses to admit it,” she said with a shrug.   
“So when he’s talking about Maggie,” he said, his eyes suddenly lighting up like it makes sense. “He was talking about you and not the dog?”  
“Yes,” she said bursting out into laughter.  
“That makes a lot more sense I wondered why he told me me and Maggie got dressed up and went for dinner,” he shrugged. “Did you have a bath with him?”  
“Ew no” Maggie said with a laugh “that one was the dog,that is weird, I would never shower with him,”wrinkling her nose as she laughed.  
“You and Morgan aren’t?” He asked his tilting head.   
“God no he’s my best friend,”  
“Oh okay good, I mean not good cool,” he said blushing and running through his hands through his hair again and awkwardly laughing. The pair went silent for a moment until Alex suddenly said goodbye turning to walk away.  
“Where is he going? Are we not..” she trailed pointing to Alex walking up the hill   
“Oh Alex is going to meet some of his friends, I said we’d meet back later, but I was thinking you might be hungry?”   
It was that moment when Maggie’s stomach had decided to loudly gurgle. “Well I think that settles it and I know just the place,” he said with a wide grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is not familiar with the Eurovision i’ll link some videos because your missing out it is wild! In my household we get together and spend like three hours watching each country sing, then each country voting each other, which is when we all start yelling at the tv because no one likes the UK. Sweden are normally really good and so I default to supporting them or Norway https://youtu.be/MVR2o4iffKs


End file.
